User blog:Gauzz Rifle/Gauzz's Shorts: My First Champion
Hello guys! This is Gauzz here, bringing you some short fanon of the League of Legends. In my first issue, I'll be covering a summoner making a contract with Ahri. Okay, nothing more to tell about the summary, so I guess I'll get ahead on the short story now. By the way, I'll be releasing a new issue every month. The story... My name is Rinch, I'm 29 years old from Demacia. I became a summoner when I was 24. It wasn't an easy job for me, when I was still new to the business. Honestly, sometimes I lead my team to defeat. I accepted negative remarks from other summoners, who has more experience than I do. They decided to help me, and I began to understand how things work, day by day. Some time after, when I got hold on to things, I made temporary contracts with champions on the Institute of War in order to fight in the Fields of Justice for influence points. Those times, I was a bit good - thanks to the tutoring those summoners gave me. I earned a bit of reputation, while being more powerful day by day. Having earned a lot of influence, I stopped on making temporary contracts with selected champions available at my disposal. Back then, I was planning on buying out a permanent contract for a champion. Looking on the list of available champions for contract, I saw the name "Ahri". It seems to me that nobody would like to make a contract with her, being an ability power and agility mage, something that other summoners would not like to see on her. I made an appointment with the staff in order to make a contract with Ahri. I was told to go in the contract room where the contract making will happen. I'm happy enough that I don't have the need for making temporary contracts, which is stressful for me. I entered the contract room, only to find a sad Ahri sitting on a chair. It only happened for a matter of minutes. She signed, and went away to pack up her things. We went home for the first time, talking about our lives. I got the chance to obliterate her sadness, telling her that even though she doesn't look human, she's beautiful. She nearly cried on my shoulder as we walk on my gardens. But I got the chance to stop her. When I first summoned her to battle, she was an able fighter - albeit her emotions affected on how she react with other champions. Before, she was prone to die before making the first move. I was never disappointed at her that time. Instead, I gave her some motivation in order to fight. In a short time, she grew more powerful than I expected, it's because the friendship and compassion I offer her. In fact, I don't work on weekends. So, I usually tend to stay with her in my large villa or sometimes, go out to the city to have fun...and even sometimes, date. With that, I got my hands on her feelings and emotions. She got mine, too! She developed a very cheerful, enthusiastic and happy personality after our friendship and her power grew stronger. Our close relationship lasted for eight months. Then, she was asking me to flirt with her, she in turn would flirt with me as well. I agreed, we got intimate with each other, and even sleep next to each other. Our romantic relationship didn't affect our overall strength, morale and determination on doing our jobs respectively. Later on, is the moment of truth. We were talking to each other on the bed, after playtime. She was asking me if I want to get married. She held my hands while she was sitting on top of me. Then, she asked me that. I was puzzled why she asked me that. I just answered yes, then BOOM! Welcome to the married life, Rinch. Then, Ahri temporarily left the League because motherhood. She's a mother to two kids of mine, Ahrin and Rina. I have made contracts with Garen, Tryndamere and Akali. I know Tryndamere is good at kids and marriage (provided by the fact that he's married), so I decided to let him watch my two kids. Akali and Garen will do their jobs as champions. Well, that's my life. Sometimes tedious, all-to-human fray, and I loved it. Category:Fan fiction Category:Custom champions